five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Zombie’s
Five Nights at Zombies will be my product on gamejolt when i’m 15. Here are my ideas for the places the animatronic’s will go. * Zack Zombie Poses:Show stage ,Gaming room,Cake room,doorway,Middle hallway,Office * Skelee Poses:Show stage,dining area , parts and service,hallway, Left door,Office, * Creepy Poses:Show Stage,dining area,Kitchen,hallway,right door,Office * Nick the Wither Skeleton Poses:Nether cove,hallway,left door,Office * Drowner Poses:Parts And Service,dining area,left door,right door,Office * Golden Zombie Poses:TV Screens,Office * Golden Skelee Poses:TV Screens,Office * Wesley Poses:Vents,Office Room designs The Show stage will have white walls and brown floor. The Dining area will resemble a restaurant dining area. The office format is simliar to FNAF 2 With the exceptions of having no mask,no wall vents that are replaced with doorways,and the area having doors for all blindspots. Descriptions from Custom Night Zack Zombie:He will appear In your middle hallway. to prevent death , close it til you hear loud footsteps. Skelee:He will approach from the left side of the building. To prevent death,close the left door and wait til you hear loud footsteps. Creepy:He will stalk you from the right side of the building. To prevent death,close the right door til you hear his loud footsteps. Nick the Wither Skeleton:He will run to Your left door. Close it as fast as you can to prevent him from getting in. Wait til he finishes knocking. Drowner:He relys on audio files. Play it to keep him away from your office though the doors do keep him away too.Golden Zombie:He will continally me out of a monitor on the tv screen. Once he appears in the room,flip up your monitor to make him return to the screen. Golden Skelee:He like Golden Zombie, will come out of a tv. When he appears in the office look at the cameras to make him retreat. Welsey:This cute little fella will stalk you in the vents. Seal them to keep him away. Interesting haunting things about Drowner * despite Herobrine not being real he’s the one trapped inside drowner. * Whenever Drowner is in parts and service , His springlocks activate and he starts to make a ghostly howl. The blood coming out for some paranormal reason vanishes when drowner leaves. * due to these abilities,Drowner‘s behavior was inspired by Springtrap from FNAF 3. A Cool fact about Golden Zombie and Golden Skelee The way they come out of the screen to get to the player was inspired from Mario’s screen behavior from the fnaw series. However unlike Mario , These Golden entitles never play a jingle when they approach. Camera Distraction Buttons * Harrr Audio - This can be used to lure Zack Zombie , Vindy,Drowner,Wesley And Husk Zack away from the office. This is due to their favorite meal in Minecraft being Villagers. * Barker - This will spawn a Wolf hologram at any cam except the Vent cams. This can be used to Scare Skelee,Strayer And Nick the Wither Skeleton away. This is due to Wild and tame wolves in Minecraft eating Skeletons. The 2nd way to survive the Goldens. There is a another way to survive Golden Zombie And Golden Skelee And this by hiding under the desk. To do this use the H key. When they do come out the screens , They will walk around the room stalking the player until they go back through the screens. If the player comes out while they search , one of them will Jumpscare. After Nights There are after Nights in the game. These are the nights that take place inside the Player’s house. Mainly during these after Nights , Drowner,Strayer,Golden Zombie And Golden Skelee are active. You will be in a bedroom every after night. The after night will last 2 in Game hours. The 2 hours take about 50 minutes to pass. These after Nights are longer than the main Night Guard nights. Every time you enter there will be a cutscene of a door window. This tells you which one of the two reanimated characters are active. Whenever Drowner is peaking Through the window, the breathing sounds from FNaF 4 mixed with the Luigi breathing sound from FNaW 3 will play. Confirming Drowner Active. If Strayer is peeking through the window the Luigi hang noise from FNaW3 combined with the Phantom Puppets compuser Noise. Confirming Strayer Active. Music Box There is a music box that should be wound throughout the game as Steve will hide inside. The Survival music will play while on the cam. If he escapes, Then Ballad of the Cats will play signaling a game Over approaching. Animatronic Movement * Simliar to Final Nights 4 The animatronics walk around the building as models instead of singular Frames. * Exceptions to this are Golden Zombie And Golden Skelee in the monitor screens,Zack Zombie in the center blindspot,Skelee in the left blindspot,Creepy in the window blindspot,Wesley‘s eyes glowing in the vent blind spots,and Drowner And Strayer in all blindspots. Humans * Steve (Nightguard) * Alex (Phone Girl) Story Zombie’s Cake Factory the brand new game and Cake filled Place for fun! You may not be here during the day,but you have the chance to see our friendly faces at the night watch!!!! Nothing Can go wrong! Or can it?Category:Soon to come